Necromantress
by Dick Grayson's Wife
Summary: The following story contains a slight remake of the 1st season of Young Justice & some good ole regular chapters about the OC. Rating? Hmm, K plus I guess? Disclaimer notice! I don't own any of the characters, Only the OC! Not sure if I'm focusing on the OCXROBIN pairing or the Team itself. Either way, Read & Reviews are very much appreciated. :-* Bhubai dear! ;D
1. Chapter 1: The day!

This 1st short chapter takes place after the boys rescued Superboy from Cadmus :) Disclaimer! I dont own Young Justice or any of YJ's characters except the OC :D

* * *

**Chapter 1; The day!**

|**MOUNT JUSTICE**  
|JULY 8, 08:04 EDT

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again, Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight; You'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is charge of training. I, will deploy you on missions" Batman announced.

"Real missions?" Robin questioned.

"Yes. But covert"

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Flash said as he pointed the lighting bolt logo on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly" Aquaman stated.

"The six of you will be that team" Batman continued.

"Cool! Wait, six?" Robin questioned.

Batman looked directly ahead as the boys turn to look around. Out from the cave shadows, Martian Manhunter, Zatara, along with two girls appeared.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian, & Zatara's niece, Necromantress" Batman implied.

"Hi!" The girls greeted shyly giving the group a small wave.

"Liking this gig more every minute" KF stated looking at Robin.

"Uh, Welcome abroad. I'm Kid Flash, That's Robin, Aqualad, It's cool if you forget their names" KF continued.

"We're honoured to be included" The girls stated in unison as 3 of the guys walked to them.

"Hey, Superboy. Come meet Miss M & Necromantress" Robin called to Superboy as he walked to them.

"I like your t-shirt" Miss Martian stated shyly as her outfit turned from blue and white to red and black. Superboy didn't say a word and just smiled softly.

"I'm Robin, but you knew that since my buddy introduced me and the others" Robin turned to the other girl.

"So, Do you have a nickname? I mean, not like there's something wrong with your name. It's just, It's kinda long and hard to pronounce" Robin rubbed his nape.

"That's cool. I actually get that alot. Hmm, Nickname? Well, How 'bout NCM for short" NCM smiled at Robin.

"Sounds cool" He smiled back.

"Today is the day" Aqualad stated.

After their introductions, Red Tornado, along with Batman, Black Canary, Flash, Zatara, and Martian Manhunter helped the other members of the Justice League to clean up the place to make it feel like home.


	2. Chapter 2: Choosing day!

It was the late noon of July 8. Tomorrow will be moving- in day for Superboy, Miss Martian, and NCM! This is TOW Superboy, Miss Martian, and NCM choose their rooms at their new headquarters! Choosing today, Moving- in tomorrow. Mmmkay? Disclaimer! I don't own any of the YJ's characters, Just the OC in this fic! T/N: This is from YJ comics issues 1; Haunted & 2; Monkey Business

* * *

**Chapter 2; Choosing day!**

|**MOUNT JUSTICE  
**|JULY 8, 17:10 EDT

The other members of the Justice League along with the member of the newly made team named the Team, went back to their respective homes as the remaining three members, Superboy, Miss Martian, and NCM are said to live in Mount Justice.

"Remember, You're only gonna choose a room, You're not yet moving- in, Got that Necromantress?" Zatara dictated at his niece.

"Got that, Uncle Giovanni" She smiled as she was dragged by Miss Martian to check the rooms out.

"I already have a lot of ideas to decorate my room" Miss Martian stated.

"Well, Me too" NCM nodded with her.

"Oh, we should pick our rooms next to each other" Miss Martian dragged her once more to a hallway.

"This is the perfect room" She stated as she opened the door.

"Well, I guess I'll be taking this room" NCM smiled as she opened the door next to Miss Martian's chosen room.

"Where's Superboy?" Miss Martian snapped out from mentally decorating her room and looked for the Boy of Steel.

"I'll take this one" Superboy smiled to himself as he picked a small storage room.

"Uh, Superboy, You might need something bigger than that. I mean there are plenty of rooms here. Why don't you check out that room just across our room?" NCM stated.

Superboy didn't say a word. He didn't want any large rooms, He wanted the small storage room. It reminded him of his Cadmus pod. Either way, It made him think...Maybe he should check the room out, NCM and Miss Martian had suggested.

As Superboy checked the room out, The girls decided to check out their rooms as well.

"So what color of your room are you thinking of?" Miss Martian asked NCM as she checked out the closets.

"Uh, Miss Martian? You do know that our room's wall are not actually walls, but a part of the mountain, right?" NCM stated.

"Hello Megan!" Miss Martian slightly smacked her forehead.

"Yeah, I totally forgot about that" She chuckled as NCM chuckled too.

"Well, since Red Tornado won't be back for an hour, Let's have a girl talk and stuff" Miss Martian smiled.

"Ok. What do you wanna talk about?" NCM sat on her bed as she stared on the floor.

"Hmm, Who among the boys do you think is cute? Your opinion" Miss Martian smiled.

"Well...I personally think Robin's cute" NCM smiled to herself.

"Oooo~" Miss Martian squealed upon hearing NCM's answer, which caused the other to blush.

"Don't tell him okay?" NCM stated.

"My lips are sealed"

"How 'bout you? Who do you think is cute among the boys?" NCM asked.

"Well, I think Superboy is cute." Miss Martian confessed.

"Oooo~" NCM smiled.

"Alright. So, your a necromancer? What are your abilities or powers?" Miss Martian asked.

"Oh. Well, that's complicated. My power is mostly summoning the dead and making them my puppets or armies, well sort of. Many believed that necromancy is associated with evil, but honestly, I don't see it that way" NCM stated.

The girls talked almost for about an hour, until they heard a scream.

"That's Superboy's scream" They stated in unison as they checked his room. Unfortunately he wasn't there.

They dashed to the cave and there he was, with Red Tornado holding a G-Gnome.

"What happened here?" NCM asked as Miss Martian helped Superboy up.

"Illusions" Superboy replied.

"This, G-Gnome must've tracked you down when you were liberated from Cadmus. Possibilities of this genomorph to have tracked you down must be because it had yearned for your presence or simply it was triggering perception at a distance" Red Tornado stated.

"So this little guy missed Superboy? How cute" NCM stated as she looked at the genomorph.

"Are you alright?" Miss Martian asked Superboy.

"I think so"

"I'll be leaving for awhile to return this genomorph back to Cadmus. In the mean time, Superboy get some rest" Red Tornado ordered as he left.

"Recognized: Red Tornado 16"

"What actually happened?" Miss Martian asked.

Superboy told the girls about the illusions and everything his mind has made up.

"Hmm, Did you learn something about yourself as you were in your illusions?" Miss Martian asked.

"I guess soo" He replied.

"Then what is it?" NCM asked.

"I learned... I hate monkeys" Superboy stated as the girls laughed.

"Recognized: Red Tornado 16"

Red Tornado was back to the cave as he checked on Superboy, Miss Martian, and NCM.

"Recognized: Zatara 11"

"Ready to go?" Zatara asked as he entered the cave.

"Yeah" NCM smiled as she bid Miss Martian, Superboy, and Red Tornado a goodnight and goodbye.

"Recognized: Necromantress B10"


	3. Chapter 3: Moving- in!

A short chapter about moving- in day!

* * *

**Chapter 3; Moving- in!**

|**MOUNT JUSTICE  
**|JULY 9, 10:30 EDT

Miss Martian, and NCM were busy unpacking their things as they just moved in Mount Justice. Superboy on the other hand is still sleeping cozily in his room.

"Recognized: Robin B01, Kid Flash B03"

"Hey! Do you need some help?" Robin helped NCM carry her things to her room.

"Oh look. Gentlemanly Robin, except for the manly part" Kid Flash said in a jokingly matter.

"How 'bout you green cheeks? Need some assistance from _the_ Kid Flash?" Kid Flash grinned at Miss Martian.

"That would be nice of you" Miss Martian smiled as Kid Flash carried a bunch of Miss Martian's boxes and dashed it up to her room.

"Well Goodmorning there, Supey" Kid Flash stated as he put down the last box.

Superboy ignored Kid Flash and headed for the guys' bathroom.

"Thanks for helping out, Kid Flash" Miss Martian smiled.

"Anytime, Babe" Kid Flash winked.

Meanwhile...

"What the? Skeletons?" Kid Flash stated as he dashed back to the cave.

"They're not skeletons, their my minions" NCM stated as she carried more boxes.

"What are they doing? Exactly?"

"They're helping me" NCM stated as she went upstairs.

"I smell cookies" Kid Flash dashed to the kitchen.

"Hey, Thanks for helping me out" NCM smiled holding both of Robin's hands as she kissed his cheek.

"Recognized: Aqualad B02"

"I guess, I'll see you downstairs?" NCM smiled as she let her hands slide away from his.

"Uhuh?" Robin smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Chapter 4; Welcome to Happy Harbor**

|**MOUNT JUSTICE  
**| JULY 18 11:16 EDT

"Recognized: Robin B01, Kid Flash B03"

The two ran in wearing their civvies while the others were tracking Red Tornado down.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked.

"What did he say?" KF spoke with a follow-up question.

"You do guys know that deploying us on missions are Batman's responsibility right?" NCM got a hold of KF.

"We never know, Red Tornado might have something for us" KF ruffled NCM's bangs.

"He's arriving now" Aqualad spoke out.

"Then what are we waiting for?" KF ran with the others following behind him as they headed to the field.

The side of the mountain opened up as they ran outside to see Red Tornado flying down.

"Red Tornado" KF waved.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me out of the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us" Aqualad spoke.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility"

"But it's been over a week and nothing-" Robin got cutted off.

"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being simply enjoy each other's company" Red Tornado held up a hand.

"This team is not a social club" Aqualad spoke.

"No. But I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy, by familiarizing yourself with the cave" He suggested as he walked passed the proteges.

"Keep busy" KF scowled as he turned to Robin.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin questioned.

"Ooh, I'll find out" Miss Martian spoke as she turned to Red Tornado as she tried to read his mind.

"Recognized: Red Tornado 16"

"I-I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind" Miss Martian sighed.

"Nice try though. Soo uhhh, you know what I'm thinking right now?" KF moved an inch closer to Miss Martian.

"Pff. We all know what you're thinking now" Robin stated as he elbowed KF.

"Oww" KF winced.

"And now we tour the clubhouse" Aqualad spoke with a slight annoyance at his voice.

"Well, Superboy, NCM, and I live here, we can play tour guides" Miss Martian stated as the others turned to Superboy and NCM.

"Don't look at me" Superboy spoke not wanting too much attention.

"We won't" KF replied.

"A private tour sounds much more fun" KF continued as he turned to Miss Martian.

"S-She never said private" Robin stated.

"Don't you want a private tour with me?" NCM winked at Robin.

"Team building. We'll all go" Aqualad spoke as we began to walk, Robin pulling KF away from Miss Martian.

"Soo, this would be our front door...and this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain" Miss Martian stated as she continued to tour us inside.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League" KF explained.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The Cave's secret location was...compromised" Aqualad replied.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that make sense" Superboy stated with a sarcasm on his voice.

"If villains know of the Cave, We must be on constant alert" Miss Martian pointed out.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place so they never think to look" Robin held Miss Martian's hand.

"How do you say that so fast?" I asked Robin as I held both his hands.

"Uh, He means, We're hiding in plain sight" KF explained.

"Ah, That's much clearer" Miss Martian scratched her head.

"I smell smoke" Superboy exclaimed.

"My cookies" Miss Martian gasped as she flew all the way to the kitchen, removing the tray out of the oven using telekinesis.

"I was trying out Grammy Jone's recipe from Episode 17 of-uhuh-nevermind" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"I've bet they tasted great! He doesn't seem to mind" Robin stated as the others stared at KF.

"I have a serious metabolism" KF uneasily replied

"I'll make more?" Miss Martian asked uncertainly.

"It was sweet of you to make any" Aqualad stated.

"Thanks Aqualad" Miss Martian replied.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm, actually, my friends call me Kaldur" Kaldur spoke out.

"I'm Wally. See I already trust you with my secret I.D., Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman has forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name" Wally stated.

"Mine's not secret. My name is M'gann M'orrz, But you can call me Megan; it's an Earth name, & I'm on Earth now" Megan exclaimed.

"Well then, I'm Zyrile Althea Amanda Zatara. Long names actually ran in the family, but feel free to call me Althea" NCM; Althea smiled.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Superboy shouted.

The others turned to Superboy then to Megan.

_"What's wrong? I don't understand? Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_

"Megan stop!" Kaldur stated.

"Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy" Kaldur continued.

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic Genomes left a bad taste in his brain" Wally exclaimed pointing at Superboy.

"I-I didn't mean to" Megan stated.

"Just. stay. OUT" Superboy stated as he walked over to the couch.

There was a moment of silence and awkwardness between the young heroes, until...

"Hello Megan! I know what we can do" Megan took off flying as the others followed behind, well not everyone exactly.

"Superboy please?" Megan pleaded as she went back to Superboy.

"Don't talk to me" Superboy replied coldly, sighing to himself as he stood up and joined the others.

Eventually, all of them were on the Hangar.

"It's my Martian Bioship" Megan stated.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute" Wally stated.

"It's at rest silly, I'll wake it" Megan giggled.

After a few seconds, her bioship turned into a full blown ship.

Megan telekinetically turned the bioship as the back of the ship opened.

"Well, are you coming?" Megan stated as she began to walk inside along with the others.

Six seats popped out like a jelly as the young heroes sat on them as seatbelts then popped out and strapped the proteges in.

"Woah" Robin stated surprised as the seatbelts strapped him in.

"Cool" Wally smiled.

"Red Tornado, Please open the bay doors!" Megan stated as the bay doors opened.

Megan drove the ship out from the cave and flew to the skies as the others looked at the bay below.

"Incredible" Robin commented.

"She sure is" Wally sighed as he stared at Megan.

"I-I mean the ship, which like all ships, is a she" Wally folded his hands on his chest as Megan turned to him.

"Fast with his feet, Not so much with his mouth" Robin stated.

"Dude!" Wally stated feeling embarrassed as Megan smiled.

"Soo, what do you think of the ship?" Robin turned to Althea.

"Huh? Oh uh, It's pretty cool" Althea gave two thumbs up.

"You seem kinda down, What's up?"

"Just tired but, I'll manage" She smiled.

Meanwhile...

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor powerplant. I suggest you investigate; covertly. I'm sending coordinates"

"Received. Adjusting course" Miss Martian replied.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again" Robin stated.

"Well a simple fire led you to Superboy, We should find out what caused the alert" Miss Martian reasoned.

"I think, I know the cause" Superboy looked out at the window as a tornado came to attack the bioship, disabling its camouflage mode.

Miss Martian then focused at the ship's control, leading them out of the tornado and down to a safe zone.

"Robin, Are tornadoes common to New England? Robin!" Aqualad questioned as he turned around only to find Robin gone, leaving the Team with his creepy laugh.

"He was just here" Megan stated as the Team turned to the factory's window finding it being blown out one by one.

The Team ran inside the factory as they saw Robin being thrown harshly at a pillar.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy questioned as he approached Robin.

"Didn't catch his name, But he plays kinda rough!" Robin stated as Superboy dashed to the villain.

"Are you alright?" Althea asked helping Robin up to his feet.

"My apologies, You may address me as Mr. Twister" Mr. Twister spoke as he used his powers and harshly threw Superboy at a wall.

Kid Flash attacked next, but to no avail, Mr. Twister threw him out of the factory.

Aqualad and Miss Martian then attacked, but just like Superboy, he sent them to the harsh ground.

"Nommus ym snoinim" Althea chanted as she summoned her undead minions, ordering them to dashed up to Mr. Twister, but to no avail he threw them back, making them hit their master to the ground.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not however expecting children" Mr. Twister stated with a satisfaction on his voice.

"We're not children" Robin shouted as he threw explosive birdarangs to Mr. Twister, but again to no avail.

"Objectively you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here, quite disturbing" Mr. Twister replied.

"Well, we hate to see you turbed, Let's see if you're more turbed, once we kick your can!" Robin yelled, as Miss Martian used her telekinesis that caused Mr. Twister fogged up in a smokescreen. Superboy then, jumped to the air in attempt to pound Mr. Twister, but Mr. Twister used his powers on Superboy, sending him away to Miss Martian, as the two hit the floor, harshly.

He then punched the floor, sending vibrations of small to medium sized twisters as Aqualad, Althea and Robin dashed up to him, causing the three to be sucked by the twister and eventually get slammed by each other.

"Indeed. That was quite turbing. Thank you" Mr. Twister stated as he walked out of the factory.

KF, who was thrown earlier, got up on his feet as he gained his conciousness. He ran up to Mr. Twister.

"What have you done to my team" He questioned with a hint of anger at his voice.

"Embarrassed them, largely" Mr. Twister replied as he created a huge tornado, in attempt to spin KF to the factory wall behind them.

"I got you, Wally" Miss Martian used her telekinesis to levitate KF as the others walked behind her.

"Woah. Thanks" Kid Flash replied.

"I would have thought you would all learned your limitations by now" Mr. Twister stated.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Aqualad questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a REAL hero" Mr. Twister replied after levitating himself using his powers.

"Read his mind. Find a weakness" Aqualad turned to Miss Martian.

"I, thought I wasn't suppose to do that?" Miss Martian replied.

"It's okay with the bad guy!" Robin spoke as Miss Martian began to concentrate and read Mr. Twister's mind.

"Nothing! I'm getting nothing!" Miss Martian stated.

"Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic; an android. How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes." She continued.

"Red Tornado sent as here" Aqualad spoke.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough? This was is test! Something to keep us busy" Robin stated with anger.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke" KF stated.

"This game is soo, over" KF stated as Aqualad, Robin, and Him walked to Mr. Twister.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin pointed to Mr. Twister.

"So let's end this" Aqualad spoke out.

"Consider it ended" Mr. Twister replied using his powers,

"An impressive show" Aqualad yelled. "But we will not indulge you! We will not engage" He continued, as Mr. Twister began into creating a tornado along with bolt of lightnings.

"Uh, can red Tornado... do that?" KF asked.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." Mr. Twister replied, setting the young heroes aside.

"You're not the only one who can do that" Althea levitated herself, too late of helping the others as they felt unconscious, except for herself and Superboy.

"Feel the wrath of a NECROMANCER!" She yelled out, sending her own undead ghouls to attack Mr. Twister as Superboy leaped onto the air in attempt to punch him.

Unfortunately, he just shot Superboy with a strike of lighting, into which angle also hit Althea, sending them to the ground with the others.

He began to levitate himself towards the unconscious heroes, when Miss Martian telekinetically sent her bioship; which was camouflaged, above them.

"Fine then. I won't deny you children have power. But playing hide and seek with you, will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed" Mr. Twister warned.

"If you confront me again, I will, show. no. mercy" He continued and left off to Happy Harbor.

"A-Are you okay?" Althea held on Robin's face looking if he has injuries.

"I'm fine. B-but you..." He wiped off some blood on Althea's forehead.

"I'll manage." She smiled as he held Robin's hand, helping him up.

"What happened?" KF asked.

"I placed the bioship between us" Miss Martian stated as Superboy smashed some boulder.

"And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Mr. Twister was Red Tornado" Superboy accused Miss Martian.

"She didn't do it on purpose" Aqualad exclaimed.

"I-It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listen" Robin stated.

"You are pretty inexperienced" KF shrugged.

"Hit the showers. We'll take it from here" KF continued.

"Stay out of our way" Superboy snarled as he began to ran after Mr. Twister, followed by KF, and Robin.

"I was just trying to be part of the team" Miss Martian stated.

"To be honest, I'm not sure we even have a team" Aqualad stated before following the guys.

"I _know_ your gonna do the right thing here, But right now... I better help out with Twister. I guess, I'll see you there?" Althea gave a reassuring smile to Miss Martian as she took off and tracked Mr. Twister.

Meanwhile... the Team; excluding Miss Martian, were busy exploiting Mr. Twister, still attempting to weaken him down.

_"Listen to me. All of you"_ Miss Martian telepathically linked the Team up.

"What did we tell you?" Superboy spoke out with anger.

_"I know! And I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please, trust me."_

Meanwhile, Megan explained the plan to the Team.

"Hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this, Clearly, You cannot." Miss Martian mimicking Red Tornado stated as (s)he landed on the field, between Mr. Twister and the young heroes.

"Uh, I'm a girl, but clearly, that doesn't matter in this situation" Althea sighed.

"But we've got a plan now" Robin protested.

"The subject is not up for debate" _Red Tornado _dismissed the matter as the young heroes departed from each other.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up" Mr. Twister stated with a cocky tone.

"I'm here now"_Red Tornado _stated as KF began to spin around generating as his own tornado. With their plan beginning to turn over Mr. Twsiter, KF met with on of Mr. Twister's twisted cyclone, disappearing before the Mr. Twister's tornado could disperse._  
_

"We are evenly matched, Twister" _Red Tornado _stated as KF spinned, generating himself as a tornado, as debris flew over Mr. Twister.

"No Tornado, we are not" Mr. Twister angrily rammed his fist on the ground as his own wall of wind diverted the incoming debris away.

Tired of the head to head combat with _Red Tornado_, Mr. Twister generated his lightnings once more, following _Red Tornado__'s_ every move. As _Red Tornado _took cover behind a turned over rental boat, Mr. Twister didn't let this chance pass & shot lighting over the boat, knocking _Red Tornado _down to the ground.

"Remain still, Android" Mr. Twister stated as wires flowed from his fingertips attaching it to _Red Tornado's _head.

"Reprogramming won't take long" He continued. _Red Tornado _then turned to Mr. Twister before getting a hold of the wires as Miss Martian morphed her head on her usual appearance, "Longer than you might think."

"No" Mr. Twister stated as Megan passed him to KF, who had spun around as he generated his own tornado, then throwed him to Superboy who was waiting to beat up the android. Superboy punched him a couple of times, then threw him onto the shore which was where Aqualad snapped his impromptu weapon on Mr. Twister's chest generating electricity, managing to remove the Android's left arm. Althea then attacked the Android next, as she ordered her electric flying ghouls to attach themselves to Mr. Twister, short-circuiting the Android as Megan telekinetically removed his remaining arm , followed by Robin, who ran on the ground, throwing his explosive birdarangs over Mr. Twister.

The Android then met up to his end as he fell to the harsh ground, still managing to get on his knees, his chest began to open revealing a scrawny looking man. "Foul. I, I call foul."

Megan, who telekinetically held up a large boulder dropped it at the guy.

"M'gann NO!" Aqualad protested, but it was too late. The others were left alarmed of the situation.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" Robin turned to Miss Martian with anger.

"You said you'd trust me" Miss Martian telekinetically removed the boulder out, revealing the guy; who happens to be an android, into pieces.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind" Miss Martian explained.

"Cool! Souvenir" Wally stated as he held the android's disconnected eye.

"We should've had more faith in you." Aqualad put his hand over Miss Martian's shoulder.

"Yeah, You rocked this mission! Get it? Rocked" KF stated.

"Ignoring. We're just all turbed here in the Team" Robin replied.

"Uh, Thanks. You too" Miss Martian smiled.

Later that night...

The Team along with Red Tornado were all gathered up as they continued to examine the android.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you" Kaldur turned to Red Tornado.

"Agreed" Red Tornado replied.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you, nor you should solve mine for me" He replied.

This alarmed Robin, Wally, Althea, and Superboy.

"But, If you're in danger" Megan reasoned out.

"Consider this matter, Closed." Red Tornado turned away dismissing the conversation.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things" Wally stated.

"Guess, If we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need" Robin stated.

"Dude! Harsh" Wally replied.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy" Red Tornado stated before turning around. "I also have excellent hearing."

Robin then chuckled nervously, "Right. Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful." Kaldur added as Red Tornado then turned to resume walking away.

"Speedy was soo wrong" Wally stated.

"This team thing?" Robin stated.

"Might just work out" Kaldur added.

"So, Is Speedy related to Wally and Flash?" Althea walked up to the three boys.

"Nope. He's an archer." Wally replied.

"And was formerly, Green Arrow's protege" Kaldure added.

"Well that makes no sense" She stated.

"Funny, I heard the same thing when we first walked the Hall of Justice" Robin chuckled.

Megan smiled at the four, until she turned to Superboy.

"Sorry" Superboy stated as he began to walk with the others.

Megan then smiled and flied over to the Team.

* * *

_Apologies for the long await :))_


	5. Chapter 5: Drop-Zone

**Chapter 5; Drop Zone**

Despite lacking a clear leader, the gang is assigned its first mission by Batman.

|**CARRIBEAN SEA  
**|JULY 22, 20:08 ECT

"We're approaching Santa Prisca" Miss Martian stated as the others sat on their seats currently in their own deep thoughts.

_Earlier that day..._

"Isla Santa Prisca" Batman began.

"This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid; a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name, Venom. Infrared heat signatures indicate the factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off," Batman continued.

"That's where this Team comes in." He continued facing the teenagers.

"This is a _covert, recon mission only observe and report_" Batman has emphasized.

"If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." Batman added, turning to the holographic screen earlier. "The plan requires two drop zones." He added.

"So who's in charge?" Robin questioned as Batman and Red Tornado turned to each other.

"Work that out between you" Batman stated as he dismissed the Team.

"Drop zone A in thirty" Miss Martian stated as Aqualad stood from his seat and got ready to position. The others had stopped from their own deep thoughts and waited for their drop zone.

Aqualad then changed his suit to its stealth mode, "Ready."

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode" Miss Martian stated as the bioship camouflaged as she lowered the bioship a few meters below the water, Aqualad then diving in heading straight to the island.

The others waited for Aqualad's signal. "Head and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continous loop. Move in." Aqualad reported.

The bioship then proceeded to their next drop zone.

"Drop zone B" Miss Martian stated as they all stood up from their seats as she concentrated lowering lines from above the bioship.

Robin, Kid Flash, Althea then attached the hook on their belts.

KF then changed his suit to its stealth mode. "How cool is this?" He turned to Miss Martian.

"Very impressive" Miss Martian stated as she changed hers to stealth mode too.

"Uh, that works too" He stated looking like a lovestruck guy over Miss Martian. "Hey Supey! Not to late to put on the new stealth tech" KF turned to Superboy.

"No capes. No tights. No offence" Superboy stated as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Totally works for you." Miss Martian stated. Superboy then turned to her, snapping out from her daze. "In that you can totally do good work on those clothes" She continued with a nervousness on her voice showing a thumbs up as she turned invisible upon putting her hood on.

Miss Martian then opened the bottom of the bioship as she flew down, followed by the others who went down by their line.

On the other hand, Superboy had just jumped out of the ship, creating a shallow crater on his landing.

"Knew I didn't need a line" Superboy grinned.

"And yet, creating a seismic event, may not have helped us much with the covert" Robin exclaimed as they all gathered once more.

"Aqualad, Drop B is go" Miss Martian reported as Robin opened up his holographic computer.

"Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP" Aqualad stated.

"Roger that," Robin dismissed as they headed to the jungle.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy whispered aloud.

"Uh, no. Wait, Is this a super hearing thing?" KF replied.

"You do have great ears" Miss Martian stated looking lovestrucked.

"Where are we going?" Althea swiftly jumped from the tree branches as Robin helped her to the safe path.

"Some place safe" Robin stated as he helped Althea up as they sat on a tree branch while Robin checks his holographic computer.

"So, shouldn't the others be following us?" Althea asked.

Before Robin could answer, Gunshots were heard through the forest.

"So much for the stealth thing" KF stated as he dodged the gunshots of the two squads.

"Don't mess with my friend" Althea jumped off from the branch as she raised her hand above her head as undead skeletons began to raise from the ground.

"How did you do that?" KF asked while dodging the gunshots.

"Dude, I raise the dead up and they do my bidding" Althea grinned as she swiftly kicked the guns off the bad guys' hands while Superboy dealt with his own foe.

"What is wrong with you guys? Remember, covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanishing in the jungle." Robin asked as he dealt with two bad guys.

"That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in, We're not mind readers you know" He stated as he dealt with a foe as Miss Martian telekinetically send two of her foes to a large tree.

"Er, I'm not anyway" KF exclaimed.

"You said I can only read the bad guys' minds" Miss Martian stated.

Robin then saw a guy swinging from behind as he took out his knife, but Aqualad had just then electric shocked the guy as he stomped at the guy's weapon.

"I recognized those uniforms, They belong to the Cult of the Kobra" Robin stated as Althea dismissed her undead minions who had tied their foes up.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it, if he knew there was a dangerous extremist running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad stated.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off," Robin stated.

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bat and we'll be home in time for..." KF had trailed off as Robin denied his point of explanation.

"These cultists aren't on venom. Kobra's hoarding this stuff. We don't leave, not until _I_ know why" Robin explained.

"Until _you_ know why?" KF pointed out.

"This team needs a leader" Robin exclaimed.

"And its you" KF pointed. "Dude, you're a thirteen-year-old kid! Who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin chuckled, "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover on the first chance you got!"

"Don't you wanna lead?" Miss Martian turned to Superboy, who shook his head.

"You?" He asked.

Miss Martian raised a hand, stating a no."After the Mr. Twister fiasco?"

"You did alright," Superboy smiled.

Miss Martian turned and blushed, as Althea chuckled.

"How, 'bout you? Don't you wanna lead?" Miss Martian asked.

"I already am leading my own undead minions. I don't think I could handle more" Althea chuckled once more.

"Yeah? Well you don't even have superpowers," KF has walked away from their previous spot.

"Neither does Batman!" Robin pointed out following KF.

"Chuh, You're not Batman" KF spatted.

"Chuh" Robin mocked KF's expression. "Closest thing we've got"

A deep chuckle from Bane suppressed the boys' bickering. "Such clever niños, but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, Gets you into the factory via my secret entrance." the Team had gathered up to their tied foe who had offered his _help_.

"There _is_ a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something" Miss Martian knelt to Bane's eye level and read through the guy's mind.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica. Bane is not that easy" He provoked.

Miss Martian had sighed in defeat."_He's mentally reciting football scores_ en _Español_. This could take a while."

"Is not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend" Bane smirked.

The Team shared looks, whether to trust the guy or not. After a short time on their thoughts, Aqualad gave a nod to free Bane.

Althea sighed and held out a scythe from her utility belt cut the rope that binds Bane with the others. "Just to be clear, I got this from Death. He said he's waiting for you." Althea had chuckled and ordered Bane to go with the Team. "Nommus ym snoinim" She chanted as her undead minions took their place guarding the remaining foes which was left tied. Althea handed the scythe over to one of her minion, and caught up with the others.

Bane and the Team then headed to a cliff. Bane pointed out the overview of the factory. KF used his googles to see a more zoomed vision of the factory, while Robin on the other hand, used his binoculars, zooming in the fields of the factory. "Look at all that product." Robin marvelled. "A buy is going down, but if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects then,"

"We need to identify that buyer" Aqualad spoke.

"Just what I was thinking" KF implied.

"Yeah, you're the thinker" Robin said in a sarcastic matter.

"Sarcasm? Dude, A real leader would focus on getting answers" KF spoke out.

Bane on the other hand, had took a boulder out of his _secret_ entrance. "Answers are this way," He gestured.

"Chuh, Like I would trust your ways" Althea stated beneath her breath, as they followed Bane.

"So, now El Luchador is our leader" KF stated with a mix of annoyance on his voice.

Robin passed by Kid Flash as he pushed him away, coming in second of his members to enter the tunnel.

As they enter the deep part of the tunnel, Bane stopped his pace infront of large metal doors. Pressing his thumb on a button as the doors unlocked, revealing a room which seemed to be a locker room of some sort. They continued 'till they reached another doorway. Slightly opening the door as Bane peeked along with Robin who had crouched down as he saw a room which seemed like a boiler room. "All clear." Robin whispered to the other members, as he once again took off and began his own investigation of things.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane questioned in a whisper.

Aqualad took a deep sigh, "No, he just does that."

"Stay put. I'll get our intel and back before the Boy Wonder" Kid Flash sped off.

"Wait Kid!" Aqualad attempted to get hold of KF's attention, but to no avail, he had already sped off and was out of their sight.

"Great chain of command" Bane had commented as the remaining young heroes shared a look. They then continued to follow Bane, crouching behind a huge cargo box, as they watched Kobra's cultists operate the forklifts, carrying the shipment out of the factory.

"It's a massive shipment" Aqualad marvelled watching the cultists moved in and out of the factory, gathering the boxes outside.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this venom." Superboy had observed.

"Maybe freshness count?" Miss Martian suggested.

"Or maybe, there's something different with this product" Althea tapped the box they were leaning on. "With those" She continued pointing at the last shipment over the cultists.

"Helicopter's coming," Superboy had his _super hearing-thing_ going on, catching the attentions of the others.

Miss Martian had made the first move, putting on her hood as she became invisible flying over to the helicopter pad, revealing the mystery buyer.

_"Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now" _Miss Martian reported telepathically as she linked up with Aqualad.

Superboy, Aqualad, Althea, and Bane had moved to the catwalk system of the factory, as Kobra's cultists had moved over their previous spot.

"Sportsmaster; he is the buyer" Aqualad had exclaimed informing his two teammates.

"Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read -" Aqualad tried to reach for Red Tornado, pressing on his earpiece communicator. "Ugh, Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan, now."

"I have a suggestion" Bane grinned as he leaped down below, knocking one armed cultist, which caused another armed cultist to shoot, alarming the foes to attack the intruder.

"What is he -" Aqualad spoke, only to be interrupted by a monstrous growl and the sound of shattered windows as Mammoth took the catwalk system down, leading the heroes to the ground, with Bane, and the others.

"Destroy them" Kobra ordered, as Mammoth engaged battle with Superboy, Aqualad fights off cultists.

Althea had raised her hand once more as undead skeletons and undead warriors came infront of the cultists and engaged in their own battles. She needed to summon them once more, as she ran to follow Bane.

"Miss Martian, Radio is jammed. Link us up!" Aqualad ordered as Miss Martian then created a telepathic connection between them. _"Everyone online?"_

_"Yeah"_ Superboy sighed, clearly with a hint on unsatisfaction.

_"You know it, Beautiful"_ Kid Flash replied with a flirty tone.

_"Good. We need to regroup" _Aqualad instructed.

_"Busy now." _Robin implied as he came face to face with Kobra.

_"Same here"_ Althea responded tracking Bane.

_"You two, Now!" _Aqualad ordered, as the two began to find their own path back with the other members.

_"We need to retreat. Kid, Clear a path" _Aqualad stated as KF began to knock the cultists out, clearing a path as they headed to safety. Superboy had shut the door on Bane's secret passage, but the cultists and Mammoth had chased after them.

"Superboy, the support beams" Aqualad had commanded as Superboy punched the support beams down, as huge boulder of rocks blocked the path between the young heroes and their foes. As the coast for the young heroes was clear, Aqualad had cracked a red glowstick, serving as their source of light.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong" Robin questions his failure which caused Althea to frown, unsatisfied of the idea of Robin being the team leader.

"You do have the most experience, But perhaps, that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman you roles are - defined, you two do not need to talk, but this team is new - and the leader must be clear. explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan " Aqualad hypothesizes.

"Oh, so I'm suppose to hold everyone's hands?" Robin snapped, "Ugh, who am I kidding. You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can,"

"Please, I can run circles - " Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Wally, Come on. You know he's the one. We all do." Robin replied.

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious" Miss Martian exclaimed as Althea chuckled, "**Too** obvious"

"Could have told 'ya" Superboy added.

"Okay" Kid Flash smiled.

"Then I accept the burden. Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders" Aqualad placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, "You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon" Robin nodded with a reassuring smile.

"I missed you" Althea nuzzled her nose with Robin's as he pulled her closer.

"Alright, Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island" Aqualad dictated.

"Funny, I had the same thought" Robin stated.

The Team then continued to the tunnel, "Sportsmaster's the supplier-slash-buyer, but it still doesn't track - he doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work," Robin opened his holographic computer, "And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom," Kid Flash added, "That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is - 'tip of the iceberg' " Aqualad stated as the Team came to a stop, as they come across Bane, who has planted explosives around the entrance, "Halt, niños. I'm feeling explosive." Bane grinned.

"You betrayed us! Why?" Aqualad questioned.

"I want my factory back," Bane replied, _"Kid, You'll need a running start" _Aqualad telepathically stated, Kid Flash got ready to position. "So, I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemy or die trying, if the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their side-kicks - and when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more!" Bane explained, " Blowing the tunnel with you inside. Should have the same effect."

"With what?" Wally asked having past by Bane a few seconds ago, snatching the detonator out of his hand, without being noticed, "This trigger thingy?"

As Bane was about to punch Kid Flash, Miss Martian had levitated him, "Finally. Drop him." Superboy stated, as Miss Martian dropped Bane onto mid air as Superboy knocked him out. "What a shame. He did all the explanation for nothing," Althea chuckled ordering her minions to tie the knocked out guy on a tree.

Just as the helicopter is operational again, Aqualad had ordered KF to run a head start with the cultists. Superboy had once more dropped down, creating a crack on the ground, smirking at Mammoth, "Go again?", The creature then, dashed to Superboy, but was set aside by Aqualad, who had wielded water with his water-bearers. "Sorry, not the plan,"

Further across the wide field, KF ran around knocking the cultists off their feet, an armed cultist who was obliged to take Kobra to safety, was knocked down by Kid Flash, taking a grip of the foe's mask, "Souvenir!" He grinned as he took off. "I know you hate getting your hands dirty," Robin smiled having tied up Shimmer with his bolas as Althea dropped from out of nowhere"True," Kobra stated removing his red cape causing Althea to do a wolf whistle, "But sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer" Kobra continued. Robin then tried to fight Kobra, but to no avail, he was just thrown aside.

"What's wrong boy? You look disconcerted." He stated, Althea attacking next, "Don't you dare mess with Robin" She attempted to kick Korba's abdomen, but was thrown to the ground, as Kobra stepped on her chest. Struggling out, she felt unconscious and soon passed out. "Pathetic children. Is that the best you can do?" Kobra stated, as he let go of Althea, holding a grip on Robin as he threw him on the ground, stepping on his chest, "I am played by mosquitos." "Good, 'cause this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain" Robin did a back handspring.

"Another time, then" Kobra stated as he saw the other young heroes behind Robin, taking a step back as he disappeared at the dark forest.

"Uh, Dude?" Kid Flash carried Althea over to Robin.

"She's breathing. I can hear her pulse" Superboy stated.

"Another super-hearing thing?" KF questioned earning a nod from Superboy.

"Althea, You okay?" Robin asked as she slid off of KF's arms. "I'm fine," She replied with a reasurring smile, Robin returned a smile and walked over to Aqualad.

"We picked the right guy to lead," He smiled, "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman" Robin chuckled.

|**MOUNT JUSTICE  
**|JULY 23, 10:01 EDT

The Team has to face Batman who berates them for their many failures.

"A simple _recon _mission; _**observe &** **report,**_" He glared at Kaldur, "You'll each, receive a written evaluation detailing your _**many**_ mistakes" He walked over the aligned teenagers. "Until then, Good job!" Batman stated earning a slight shocked expression from the Team. "No battle plans survive first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success, and how you choose who leads determines character." He said dismissing the Team.


End file.
